Sudden Plush
by Plushvee
Summary: Plush is a special Eevee, that of which he is weaker and less capable than a regular eevee. While most people would not even look at him, Emma took him in with open arms as her own. This is based on Pokemon Primordial Fury Unleashed, where certain events play out completely differently.
1. Chapter 1: Breaking News

**Chapter 1**

**Breaking News!**

Plush would awaken in his bedroom. Looking around you can see that the walls are a nice light blue with a large bed (for Pokemon standards). In front of the bed is a 40 inch TV with many game consoles hooked up to it for when Kibou wants to hang out with Plush and Emma is using the TV in the living room. Since Kibou could not teleport home Emma decided to also take Kibou in to live with them, although there is no room for him he decided to sleep on the couch until Emma can clear a room in the basement for him. Kibou was already awake in the living room playing on his Nintendo Switch and could be heard playing the game even from Plush's room. He sounded very frustrated,

"Oh come on… stupid teammates! What kind of internet do you guys have dial up internet?! I have to carry this whole team again don't I…" Fortunately for him the game does not support voice chat and instead uses an app to do voice which they do not wanna use. Kibou then gets killed by a sniper who was lagging. "Stupid laggy Nintendo servers! We're paying you guys money every month so you can improve this stupid service and it still doesn't work!" This is when Plush comes downstairs and sits next to him on the couch. "Oh, Plush, did I wake you up again?" Plush yawns then replies, "Yeah… I was sleeping when I heard you say something about dial up internet…"

Kibou puts a paw behind his head sheepishly, "He he… sorry about that Plush… I always get so into the game I guess my voice naturally starts to yell during a game…" Plush reassures him by saying, "No it's absolutely fine… I shouldn't sleep in so much… otherwise I will be up all night and turn into an Umbreon." Kibou seems confused and asks, "Turn into? Like a werewolf?"

Plush chuckles for a second, "No, no… I am talking about Evolution." This just further confuses the Mew. "Evolution? What is that?" Plush begins to explain it to him, "Well… Evolution is something when a Pokemon gets stronger, their body changes shape and becomes bigger. Some Pokemon have more evolutions than others, and some such as yourself do not evolve. I have 8 different evolutions to choose from!" Kibou is surprised to hear this, "8?! That is a lot of evolutions! Which one do you become after this?" Plush answers his question "Well… I could become any of them, but once I evolve… I cannot change back. That is why I wanna hold off on it… so I can weigh the benefits and the risks…" Kibou replies, "I think I get it…" Plush then remembers something, "There is one form I swear I never wanna become though!" This heightens the Mews curiosity. "Oh? Which one?" Plush hops down from the couch and starts walking towards the computer room upstairs. "Follow me and I will show you!"

They both head upstairs and Plush turns on the PC. "I fear of becoming this thing… I would become a laughing stock if I were to become this…" he then finds a picture of a Sylveon and shows Kibou. "Whoa, look at that! That looks so cool, she has bows! She looks like she is going to a fancy restaurant!" Plush looks down in embarrassment, "Kibou… that is a male Sylveon…" Kibou questions this, "How do you know that?" "Well if you look closely, the Sylveon in this photo is more muscular than a regular Sylveon… Very slightly though, and it takes a couple months for the male features to develop, so you wind up being mistaken for a female, even after the male features come in…" Kibou realizes this fact, "Yeah, I guess it would be kinda weird being a Sylveon then…"

Plush tries to change the subject to avoid going on about this for too long, "So, are you excited for the new Animal Crossing game?" Kibou unimpressed says, "Eh… I dunno… Every time I play the game I always fill the Museum 100% and then there is nothing more to do…" Plush tries to hype him up, "Come on man, this time is different, you start on a deserted island and have to build the town from scratch!" This confuses the Mew, "Then how would you buy tools and furniture?" Plush shows him a screenshot of a villager making a tool, "Well you have to craft them now, also regular trees drop branches instead of hives and furniture I think…" Kibou finds this concept strange, "Why? Wouldn't it make more sense for Nook to just make a new shop there for you instead of having you live off the land?" Plush agrees with him, "I guess you're right…" It is at this point Emma comes in the computer room, "Plush, Kibou, you have to see this! I just turned on the news and saw it!" Plush hugs Emma upon seeing her, "Good morning mommy~" Emma picks him up into a hug, "Good morning my little sweetvee~" Emma then remembers what she was doing, "We'll do this later this is more important for the time being!" Emma carries Plush downstairs with Kibou following them closely.

The news is now on the TV in the living room. "In case you missed this, the President was just assassinated during a speech in Johto! The person responsible is still on the loose and the entire region of Johto is now on lock down with all ports and airports closed! It is believed that the man responsible for the killing had disagreed with the president's policies and as a result decided to take action. If you are watching from Johto, lock your doors as this man is believed to be dangerous, federal and local law enforcement agencies will be going door to door looking for the assassin! Do not answer your door unless you can see law enforcement!"

Both Plush and Kibou are in disbelief about this but Kibou is the first to speak, "W-who would do something like that? T-that is so mean!" Plush has now finally found something to say, "I-I dunno… but I am happy I don't live in Johto!" Kibou looks to Plush, "Y-yeah! That place seems dangerous!"

The news anchor then speaks up again, "We now bring you a message from Vice President James Johnson who will be taking oath into office." The camera then cuts to the vice president who just got sworn in. "I will now take the time to make a few changes to the current situation… All Pokemon related policies made under the president are to be reversed until further notice. This also includes any policies prohibiting Pokemon in parks and other locations! Also as my first act I will pardon all Pokemon who were imprisoned for any crime related to the former president's policies, this will not include any Pokemon who was also arrested for a violent crime, those Pokemon's sentences are to have charges that were related to the policies dropped and the violent crimes will still stick, self defense will not be included and should be dropped as well. This will be a new age of peace between humans and Pokemon! To prove this I shall sign the peace treaty officially ending the war between humans and Pokemon, Arceus if you would sign first?" The camera then moves over to Arceus whom is currently in her human form to be able to write. "Of course President." She then signs the treaty followed by the new president also signing. Clapping could be heard from the room as well as flashes from cameras.

Kibou would say this and be almost speechless "Wow…" "Yeah…" Emma decides to turn the news off before they possibly show his assassination. "I think that's enough for now… so Plush, was there a reason you were looking at images of girls?" Plush would blush a lot, "N-nuu, that was a Sylveon… I was showing Kibou the thing I may evolve into… and that one was a male Sylveon…" Emma would then giggle, "Okay Plush~ Do you really think you will become that?" Plush would look down, "Well… I can't become a Jolteon, Vaporeon, or Flareon since those stones are really rare… Leafeon and Glaceon are very probable but I would either have to go somewhere cold or somewhere with lots of bugs… Espeon and Umbreon require I battle lots… which I cannot do… so Sylveon is the only form that is possible since you love me lots…"

"I guess you're right~ But I don't think being a Sylveon is _that_ bad… I mean you get ribbons! I heard you can use them like I use my hands!" Emma then picks up Plush and gives him a big hug. "You are a really good vee Plush, and I will love you even if you do become a ribbon puppy~" She gives Plush a kiss on his forehead. This reassures Plush, "O-okay mommy…"

Kibou decides to break his silence "So… does this mean I am allowed in the park now?" Emma nods, "Yes, you are allowed anywhere, besides places that even I cannot go…" Kibou then flies over to the door and opens it, "Alright! Time to have funnnn! Wheeeee!" Kibou would leave their house to go to the park.

"Wait Kibou, I don't think the Police got wo… he's already gone… I hope that the Police know that the law is no longer around and let Kibou stay…" Plush nods in agreement, "Yeah… I don't wanna see him hurt… anyway, what do you think we should do now mommy?" Emma ponders this for a moment. "Well… I was thinking we could go to the Grocery Store! I know you wanna get some more strawberry milk!" Plush wags his tail a lot upon hearing that, "Strawberry Milk~?" He hops into her arms, "Let's go Mommy!"


	2. Chapter 2: Grocery Store

**Chapter 2**

**Grocery Store**

Emma would place Plush into his car seat buckling him in since he is unable to do it himself, "Mommy… do I really need to use this… it's kinda embarrassing…" Emma would giggle, "Yep, I wouldn't wanna see you get hurt as you are too small to use the regular seatbelts! Besides you look so cute in this seat, like my little baby vee~" She gives him a small kiss on his forehead, which causes Plush to blush. "M-Mommy… n-nuu!" Emma would reply by giggling again "Yis~" Plush would try to cover his face with his paws but cannot since he is strapped into the seat, "Nuu…" Emma would kiss him on the cheek "You're so cute Plush~"

Emma closes the door to his seat and get in the driver's seat and beginning to drive towards the store. "You know Plush, Being in that car seat is not that embarrassing…" Plush looks down, "It kinda is… all the other Pokemon are able to use their regular seats except me… I look like a baby..." Emma simply responds, "It is also more cozy isn't it? It is like you are being hugged~" Plush cannot argue with that, "Well… you are right… I do love this seat…" Plush then nuzzles the side of it purring. This action makes Emma giggle, "See, I knew you love it! Anyway, we're here!" Emma would park the car and let him out. "So would you prefer to be carried inside or walk?" Plush looks around the lot seeing a lot of cars driving around. "I-I'd prefer to be carried…" Emma giggles and pick him up holding him close, "Alright sweetvee~"

The two of them enter the store the size of the building surprising Plush. "Wow… this place is huge…" Emma grabs a shopping cart and places Plush in it bucking him in. "There we go… nice and safe in there~" Plush would blush at this, "I don't wanna be in the seat…" Emma simply replies, "Well I know you'll get tired quickly and I cannot carry you around the store. Sorry sweetvee…" she would then push the cart down the first aisle, "Plush would you wanna eat Macaroni and Cheese?" Plush is confused by this, "What is Macaroni and Cheese?" This answer shocks Emma, "You don't know what Macaroni and Cheese is?! That is insane!" She then remembers that Plush is an amnesiac. "Oh right… I forgot you have amnesia… silly me!" She then places the box into the cart, "You are trying this, it's a real treat!" Plush wags his tail excitedly, "Okay mommy!" Emma continues through the store grabbing what she needs to get until they are approached by another human.

"Aww! That Eevee is sooo cute~!" Emma giggles, "Thanks, he is a real cutie! Aren't you Plush?" Plush is too flustered to respond and instead just squeaks. "Aww! He even has a cute name! Can I pet the little guy?" Plush would be too embarrassed to respond to the question and instead makes a small squeak sound again. Emma answers for him, "Of course! He loves being petted! And he literally cannot hurt you, This sweetie pie is only level 1!" The other human would pet Plush causing Plush to purr, "Level 1? Is he a baby Eevee?" Emma replies, "No, he is actually 10, but he has a condition that makes him extremely weak and unfit for battle, so him levelling up would be very hard…" the other person would reply simply, "Oh… I better get going, thanks for letting me pet your Eevee!" Emma would smile, "No problem!" She would then return her attention to Plush who is currently still bright red, "Aww, with how red your face is I could easily mistake you for a Flareon!" She pets him a bit and Plush calms down a bit. "S...so embarrassing…"

Emma moves the cart into the dairy aisle, "Alright, here we are, this is why we're here sweetvee!" Plush would see where he is and wag his tail. "Yay! Milk!" Emma giggles when he says this. "I have never seen someone so excited to see milk!" Plush looks to Emma and explains it to her. "That's because Strawberry Milk is soooo yummy~!" Emma pets him on the head and replies, "Well I am glad you love it so much sweetvee." Plush would finally calm down once Emma puts milk into the cart and they leave the dairy aisle.

"Is that everything? Are we going home?" Emma would then remember something, "Oh! Not yet there are a couple more things I wanna get for you!" She then pushes the cart into the pet aisle where the aisle smells kinda weird, "Ugh… mommy it is smelly here…" Emma would nod, "Well that's because of the food here, most humans feed pokemon poor quality food. But I would never feed that to my sweetvee!" Plush would nod, "So why are we in this aisle?" Emma would reply, "Well, Pokemon that are owned by a human are technically required to wear a collar, but around here it is not really enforced, but it could be a problem if we get on some neighbor's bad side. So I wanna get you one _just_ in case." Plush nods in understanding, "Alright!" Emma would see one with an Everstone as the tag. "How about this one? I know you were complaining about possibly becoming a Sylveon earlier, so why not wear this so you cannot evolve?" Plush considers his options about wearing it for a moment before nodding, "Sure! That is good!" Emma giggles and places it in the cart, "We will need to get it engraved when we get up front." She then fans her nose a bit. "Let's get out of this aisle fast! This smell is really getting to me." Plush also fans his nose. "Yeah… this aisle is stiiiiiiinky!"

As Emma pushes the cart she giggles at the cute way he says it. "I swear you are the cutest vee!" As Plush looks away to hide his blush he notices something he likes, "Hey mommy! Look over there!" He points to the toy aisle and more importantly an Eevee plushie. "Oh? Do you wanna toy for being a good vee~?" Plush practically jumps up and down, "Yes please!" Emma rolls down the aisle to find a toy for him, "So what do you wanna get?" He points to the plushie he wants, "I want that one!" Emma looks at it, "Are you sure? It is a stuffed version of you, don't you think that is kinda weird?" Plush shakes his head, "Nuu, It looks really soft~" She places it in the cart for him, "Alright it is all yours, but don't complain to me when people gush at you cuddling a stuffed Eevee in the store~" Plush turns around and grabs the stuffed animal hugging it close, "I love it~! It is sooooo soft~"

The cart starts moving the cart to the registers where one register's line is completely empty, "I can check your items out for you Ma'am" Emma starts loading her items onto the belt and as the cashier is scanning the items she notices the little Eevee hugging the stuffed version of him, "Aww~ Isn't that adorable~ An Eevee cuddling stuffed Eevee~! Don't worry I will just add the item manually so your little guy doesn't have to let go of it~" Emma hands the cashier the collar, "Can you make engrave this?" The cashier nods, "Of course! I have a machine for it, she places the collar into the machine, "So what is the little guy's name?" Emma replies, "Plush" to which the cashier enters it in, "Did you name him yourself?" She shakes her head in response, "Nope, that is his name from birth." The machine starts engraving as the cashier replies, "Oh? How long have you had him?" Emma thinks for a moment, "Oh, only about three weeks, he is a good vee so I took him here to get some food and a toy. A mother has to reward her little vee every once in awhile~" The cashier giggles at this, "He sees you as his mother?" Emma nods, "Yeah! He called me 'Mommy' even before I officially adopted him!" The cashier finds this cute, "That is adorable! But how did you know?" This causes Emma to point to her ear, "I have a device that allows me to understand him, I work as a nurse at the pokemon hospital from time to time." The machine finishes engraving and the cashier gives the collar to Emma to put on Plush, "Alright that will be $70.49!" Emma puts her card into the reader and gets her recipt, "Thank you for shopping, come again!" Emma then loads the items into the car while Plush is left speechless and embarrassed stuffed animal in paw.


End file.
